


Akuma Class Karaoke

by BooksRBetterThanPeople



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Class - Freeform, Beetlejuice Songs, Dear Evan Hansen songs, Disney Songs, F/F, F/M, Hamilton Songs, Heathers Songs, I take requests, Karaoke, M/M, Mean Girls Songs, References to Be More Chill, SIX songs, Some crying, Songs from musicals, The Lightning Thief songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople
Summary: Just the Akuma Class, plus others, doing a little karaoke whenever Bustier isn't in the roomhttps://artzychic27.tumblr.com/post/629094936353095680/akuma-class-musicals-headcanons
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté & Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 68
Kudos: 166





	1. Campfire Song

"Dude, what's up?" Nino asked as he slid in his seat next to the blonde, "You've been all mopey." When Adrien didn't answer, he took a guess "...Something with your dad?" At that, Adrien nodded. He and the students frowned at the confirmation

Marinette's look softened when she asked, "What happened this time?"

Adrien tried to avoid everyone's worried gazes, "Well... He promised that we'd see a musical I've been wanting to check out for a while, The Lightning Thief." The class muttered amongst themselves, mostly about their love for the musical, then turned their attention back to Adrien, "But something came up, and Gorilla's taking me instead." He gave a sad smile, "Don't get me wrong, I-I don't mind him taking me, but-"

"You wanted to spend time with your dad," Alix finished

"Yeah..."

Nino put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Bro, have you seen the Musical yet or listened to any of the songs?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at the question but shook his head, "Well, I think you can relate to one of them.", he turned his head, "Max-"

"Already on it," the genius replied as he typed something on his phone. On the whiteboard appeared the logo for The Lightning Thief musical. A guitar melody began to play, and lyrics appeared on the screen. Adrien and Alya looked confused.

 _"Come on, grab some ambrosia, and let the nectar flow,"_ Nino began, reading the words on the screen.

Adrien asked, "What's going on?"  
  
Nino continued, ignoring his question, _"Offering to the gods. It's not enough that their omnipotent and all-powerful, they need to feel appreciated. To the gods!"_  
  
Everyone repeated together, _"To the gods!"_  
  
 _"Oh, things couldn't be worse,"_ Nino sang, making Alya blush at this talent she didn't know her boyfriend had, _"when your parents run the universe."_

 _"Oh, things couldn't be worse, when your folks run the universe!"_ Even Chloe was singing along, much to the bespectacled girl's shock.  
  
Nino stood from his seat and made his way to the front of the classroom, _"My dad is Hermes. He messengers things!"_ He did a little heel-spin as he pointed to his sneakers, _"You'll know his sign by his shoes with those wings. I'd wait by the phone, but the phone never rings!_ _Oh no!"_  
  
The students sans Alya and Adrien make noises of agreement  
  
Nino looked to Adrien and smiled, _"When your dad's a god, life can be tough. I met the guy once, and once was enough,"_ he said with a roll of his eyes

Adrien felt that the last part was directed towards his dad and couldn't help but smile.

Nino pointed to Marinette, "Annabeth?"

Marinette, a little nervous at being called up, shook her head but Alix and Kim pulled her out of her seat and put her up to the front with Nino where she reluctantly sang, _"My mom's Athena. She's smart and she's wise."_ Adrien and Alya's eyes widened at her singing voice, _"She's sworn off gluten and she's sworn off guys."_ She winks at Nino _"But if she came to camp, it'd be a surprise. Oh no."_  
  
Everyone repeated, _"Oh no"_  
  
 _"Oh, and my stepmom, she hates me, and my dad works all day. So I left Virginia and I ran away."_

"Everybody!", Nino yelled  
  
They all joined in, _"Oh, things couldn't be worse when your parents run the universe. Oh, things couldn't be worse when your folks run the universe."_  
  
"Alright, who's next?" Nino asked  
  
Mylene eagerly stood up from her seat, "Oh! Okay, let me see..." She sings, _"My mom's Demeter, goddess of grain!"_ She makes her way down the stairs, _"She gets excited when it starts to rain! But planting and planting and planting's a pain! Oh no!”_  
  
 _"Oh no!"_  
  
Mylene threw her hands up, "Right?!" She continued singing, _"For their sixteenth birthday, my friends got a car! I got a fern in some dumb mason jar!"_  
  
Nathaniel stood, "My turn!" He sings the next part, " _I'm a child of Pan, god of the wild!"_ He sauntered down the stairs, _"For those who love nature, they're often beguiled!"_ Alix whooped. _"He's not really my dad, but I'm sort of his child. Oh no..."_  
  
 _"Oh no..."_  
  
Nathaniel continued, sounding a little distraught, _"He went for a hike to explore new frontiers. And no one has seen him for thousands of years!"_  
  
 _"Oh, things couldn't be worse when your parents run the universe!"_ Nino made his way over to Adrien and wrapped an arm around the blonde, _"Oh, things couldn't be worse when your folks run the universe!"_  
  
Nino pointed to Ivan and asked, "Chiron! Who's your dad?"  
  
".. Oh, well..." Ivan sang, _"My father is Kronos... Remember my lecture, he ate his children."_

The room went silent, and so did the melody. Nino let out an awkward chuckle and said, "Chiron wins!"  
  
"Yeah," "His dad is definitely the worst."  
  
Nino looked to Juleka, "How about you Silena?" He asked as the guitar was heard again

The goth smiled when she was called up to sing, _"The goddess of love, my mom's Aphrodite,"_ she blew Rose a kiss, _"She tries to be cool but mainly she's flighty. I_ _'ll bring home a girl, and she's there in her nightie!"_ She folded her arms.  
  
 _"Oh no!"_  
  
"It's so embarrassing, guys!" she exclaimed, _"I tried to seek help from even the fates!_ _Cause she steals my mascara and all of my dates!"_  
  
 _"Alright, Percy, it's your turn!"_ Adrien shook his head as everyone urged for him to go up. He conceded, and read the lyrics, _"If I tried to sing, it'll probably cause an avalanche."_  
  
Alix pats him on the back, _"Oh, we're all friends here. Come on, give it a shot!"_  
  
Taking a deep breath, Adrien read the lyrics, "My mom was named Sally, she loved scary movies. And food that was blue, and-"

The students muttered, "He's doing it wrong."  
  
"Yeah, who's your godly parent?", Juleka asked.

Adrien turned to the screen, "Oh... I don't know."  
  
Nino gave him a reassuring look, "It's alright A lot of half-bloods never know their godly parent. Just give it a try."  
  
 _"... So my dad is some god... That's great I guess... Did he not want me? Or not want the stress?"_ A smile crept onto his face as he kept reading the lyrics, _"Too bad he's the worst! And my life is a mess! Oh no!"_  
  
Everyone cheers.  
.  
 _"I hope he shows even a trace! Cause I got some choice words to throw in his face!"_ , Adrien finished by pumping his fist in the air, and everyone cheered him on  
  
 _"Oh, things couldn't be worse when your parents run the universe! Oh, things couldn't be worse!"_  
  
Nino stood on top of Bustier's desk, _"But I don't care where our parents may be, as long as you are here with me!"_ He pointed to Adrien  
  
"We don't care where our parents may be as long as you are here with me! As long as you are here with me!"

Everyone started clapping and cheering. Alya still looks confused as to what just happened.

Adrien grinned, "That felt amazing!"

"Okay, what was that?", Alya asked, "Do you guys just burst out into song at random times, or...?"

Marinette answered, "We sometimes do karaoke when Mme. Bustier isn't in the room." She smiled at the Creole girl's look of excitement

"I love this class!"


	2. The Squip Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s singing this song. I’ll give you a hint, it’s not Adrien, Nino, Kim, Ivan, Max, or any of the girls

Alya was so late. That was Marinette’s thing, not her’s! Maybe Bustier won’t notice... Who is she kidding? She sits in the second row, of course she’ll notice.

Finally outside of the classroom, she slowly turned the doorknob, ready to see what it’s like for Marinette to be late and have to endure the many stares. She slowly opened the door and prepared an excuse... But she didn’t prepare for this.

Max and Nathaniel stood at the front of the classroom while the others had out their phones and seemed to be recording them. ‘What’s going on?’ she thought.

 _Max adjusted his glasses, “_ So... It's like... Drugs?”, he asked, making Alya do a double-take.  
  
Nathaniel chuckled, “It's better than drugs, Jeremy...”

Marinette turns to Alya and mouths, “Wait for it.”

”Wait for what?” she mouthed back  
  
Nathaniel dropped to his knees and screamed, _**“IT’S FROM JAPAAAAAAAANNN!”**_

The class went into a frenzy. Alya was sure she heard Kim let out a wolf whistle when Nathaniel took off his blazer, revealing that the orange shirt was actually a tank top.

Alya couldn’t believe _that_ was Nathaniel. The same boy who hid behind his sketchbook whenever he was called to answer a question.

_“It's a gray, oblong pill!_   
_Quantum nanotechnology CPU!”_

He threw his blazer, and Marinette literally jumped out of her chair to catch it.

_“The quantum computer in the pill will travel through your blood until_   
_It implants in your brain and it tells you what to do!_   
_It tells you what to do!”_

Nathaniel makes his way up the stairs, swaying his hips a little. Alya won’t lie, he did have some nice legs.

_“It's preprogrammed!_   
_It's amazing!_   
_Speaks to you directly!_   
_You behave as!_   
_It's appraising!_   
_Helps you act correctly!...”_

_Everyone joined in, “Helps you to be cool!”_

Once Nathaniel was at the top of the stairs, he struck a [pose](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/steven-universe/images/f/f3/Rainbow_Quartz_by_Lenhi.png/revision/latest?cb=20160323044505)...  
  
 _“It helps you rule!”_

... Then he did a flawless [death drop](https://media1.tenor.com/images/9b9a3bfb5c38b0a6d69e41db65f5be18/tenor.gif?itemid=12953751) before bouncing back on his feet.

 _“Picture this!”_ He makes his way back down the stairs, _“Nobody cares if you are late!_  
 _'Cause even teachers think you're great!_  
 _Your weekend's just a full on slate of blowout benders!”_ Stopping halfway down the stairs, he slowly crouched to the floor  
 _“Of teenage rockstar splendor!”_

 _“Right now you're_ _Helpless, helpless!”_ He cupped Adrien’s cheek in his hand, and the model actually blushed, _“You are almost hopeless!_  
 _On the school's social map you're just a blip!_  
 _But if you take my advice and if you pay the listed price! Well, then you go from sad,”_ He pushed Max to the side, before gesturing to himself, _“to interesting! To hip - Your whole life will flip!”_  
  
Everyone sang, _“When you buy a Squip!”, then vocalized as Nathaniel continued._  
  
 _“Hey, yeah, a Squip! Oh, a Squip!_  
 _Hey, yeah!_  
 _No longer a drip when you got in your grip!_  
 _A Squip!_  
 _A Squip!”_ Then, while looking Kim right in the eye, he slid his hand down his thigh, causing the Vietnamese boy’s face to turn a deep shade of red.  
 _“A SQUIIIIIIIIIIPPP...!”_

He finished the song by doing the splits, and panting a little, definitely out of breath. The entire classroom clapped and cheered while Alya’s jaw hung open.

”The hell?”, she mouthed, still in shock

Still blushing madly, Kim and Nino helped Nathaniel back up because no one could do perfect splits without pulling something.

”Is anyone gonna tell me what just happened?!” Alya finally asked.

Marinette tossed Nathaniel his blazer which he used to pat the sweat off his forehead, then approached her friend, “Karaoke day.” She points to the board which has the Be More Chill logo projected onto it.

Alix snickered, “And a day I like to call, ‘Nathaniel leaves guys questioning their sexuality’.”

”He might just steal me away from you, babe!” Nino called out

”Too late! Called dibs!” Kim yelled back.


	3. You’ll Be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SANG IT, KIM!

Once the melody began, and the lyrics appeared on the screen showing the Hamilton logo, Kim astounded Adrien and Alya with his singing voice

_“You say_   
_The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay_   
_You cry”_

He makes a pouty face, and Alix can’t help but snort

_“In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by_  
 _Why so sad?”_ He slides his finger down his cheek to mimic a tear  
 _“Remember we made an arrangement when you went away_  
 _Now you're making me mad”_

He turns his nose up, and his tone becomes strident

_“Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man”_

His posture relaxes as his tone becomes more serene

_“You'll be back, soon you'll see_   
_You'll remember you belong to me_   
_You'll be back, time will tell_   
_You'll remember that I served you well”_

He makes his way over to Marinette and Alya’s desk

_“Oceans rise, empires fall_

_We have seen each other through it all”_

He offers a hand to the Eurasian girl, which she gladly accepts

_“And when push comes to shove_   
_I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!”_

He leads her to the front of the classroom, and begins twirling her before coming to a stop and catching her with a dip

_“Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da_   
_Da da dat dat da ya da!_   
_Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da_   
_Da da dat dat da”_

He gets down on one knee, and holds Marinette’s hand. Alya immediately wanted to grab push Kim out of the way, and put Adrien in his place, but Nino’s hand on her shoulder stopped her

_“You say our love is draining and you can't go on”_

Marinette turns her head and has an “‘I’m not impressed’ look on her face, but there’s a hint of playfulness

_”You'll be the one complaining when I am gone_   
_And no, don't change the subject_   
_'Cause you're my favorite subject_   
_My sweet, submissive subject_   
_My loyal, royal subject.”_

He gets up, and holds Marinette close, his free hand holding hers. He dips her again, comically lower than last time. The two childhood friends can’t help the grins forming on their faces

_“Forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever..._ _You'll be back like before”_

Her ribbons fall out, allowing her hair to flow, making Adrien blush a little, especially when he saw the little wink she sent him

_“I will fight the fight and win the war_

_For your love, for your praise”_

Kim lifts her back up, and the two embrace

_“And I'll love you 'til my dying days_   
_When you're gone, I'll go mad_   
_So don't throw away this thing we had_   
_'Cause when push comes to shove”_

He gets back down on one knee, and kissed Marinette’s hand in a Chat Noir-like fashion

_“I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love_

_Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da_  
 _Da da dat dat da ya da!_  
 _Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da_  
 _Da da dat-“_ He points to the rest of the class

“Everybody!”

Everyone, even Adrien and Alya who were still new to class karaoke, echoed him

_”Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da_   
_Da da dat dat da ya da!_   
_Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da, da da da_   
_Dat dat da ya da!”_

Even though she was strictly team Adrinette, Alya has to admit that Marinette and Kim has great chemistry

Then, as if he read her mind, Nino whispers to Alya, “They actually used to date when we were ten.”

”... WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What next? Say my Name sung by Juleka and Nathaniel, Sincerely, Me sung by Nino, Kim, and Nathaniel, or Put You in Your Place sung by Alix?


	4. Put You In Your Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it! Here it is!

Alya was just walking through the courtyard, looking down at her phone as she updated the Ladyblog. Then suddenly, the cords of an electric guitar sounded out from Ivan’s phone which was hooked up to a small speaker

Everyone looked and saw Nathaniel standing at the top of the stairs, “Meet Clarisse! Daughter of Ares, god of war!”, he exclaimed as Alix pushed him to the side  
  
_“_ You got a problem with that?!”, she points to Max, standing oh so innocently in the crowd, “Prepare to be pulverized, newbie!”

The crowd of students cheered when they realized what was going on. Alix makes her way down the stairs and began singing, shocking Alya and quite a few with her singing voice they’ve never heard her use

 _“You wanna know whose house you're fighting for?_  
_The god of strategy, the god of war!_  
_The god of water or the god of death!...”_ She looks to Aurore and sent the blond girl a wink, making her blush, _“Before you take your final breath.”_

She continued, _“God of messengers, go take a note!”_ , she points to Alya, who still has her phone in her hand  
_“You're gonna drown, you ain't gonna float!_  
_You're gonna lose, yeah, you missed the boat!_  
_It's gonna be bloody murder she wrote!”_ , she struck a pose and formed the rock and roll sign with her hands, making the crowd go into an uproar  
  
But she wasn’t finished. While she was on the eighth or seventh step, she leaped into the air, did an incredible aerial flip, and landed perfectly on the floor, _“I'll put you in!_  
_I'll put you in!_  
_I'll put you in your place!”_

 _”I'll put you in!_  
_I'll put you in!_  
_I'll put you in your place!”_  
  
Max stared with his jaw hung open, “We have to beat her?!”  
  
Sabrina spoke, “Don't worry, Athena always has a plan!”, she turns to Kim and Nino and sang,  
  
_“Every demi has a special skill!”_

 _“Special skill,”_ they echoed

_“Speed or brains or the strength of will!”_

_“Strength of will!”_  
  
_“But see she's gonna take a special spill...”_ , with a confident look on her face, she dropped to the floor and did a perfect split. Everyone cheered, _“Right to the bottom of the biggest hill!”_  
  
With a smirk on her face, Alix, with Nathaniel and Marinette trailing behind her, stormed over to Sabrina and the others, _“Don't mean to boast! I don't mean to brag! But you losers are a total drag!”_

The two artists formed L’s with their fingers. They put them up to their foreheads and taunted, _“Losers!”_  
  
_“I feel your spirits starting to sag!”_ , she wraps her arm around Max and points to Kim, _“He could capture your heart! I'm gonna c-c-c-c-capture the flag...!”_ , she dropped to her knees and held that note  
  
_“I'll put you in!”_

_”I'll put you in!”_

_”I'LL PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE!”_  
  
_“I'll put you in!”!_

_”I'll put you in!”_

_”I'LL PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE!”_  
  
Alix rose to her feet and walked off with Marinette and Nathaniel. Sabrina turned to Kim, Nino, and Max, “All right, team. Let's talk strategy.”, she points to Kim, “Hermes kids are fast, so, Luke?”  
  
He gives her a salute, “Foot brigade. Got it!”  
  
She nods, “Right.”, then Nino, “Grover, satyrs are creatures of Pan, god of the wild. You know what to do?”  
  
He gives her an enthusiastic nod, “Yep! Hide in a tree!”  
  
Max interrupts, “What about me? I don't know my talent yet.”  
  
“I have a special job for you. Go to the boy's bathroom...”  
  
“... And?”, he motions for her to continue  
  
Sabrina crosses her arms, “Stay there. It's your first day. We don't want you messing this up.”

Without another word, Max ran off when the students playing the Ares kids returned. Both groups got into fighting stances and yelled out,

”BATTLE!”  
  
A guitar solo played as they mock fight. Students almost went to pry them apart because of how real it looked. Once the electric guitar faded out, they ran off, and Max was now standing in the middle of the courtyard.

He sighed, “Okay. Just stay here. Just stay in the bathroom, and stay out of-“  
  
“Trouble? HA!”

The crowd of students parted for Alix as she approached Max, a ferocious look in her eyes. Marinette and Nathaniel stood behind her with their arms crossed  
  
_“Heard you were tough!”_ , she looks him up and down, _“But you don't look it!_  
_Your goose is cooked!_  
_I'm here to cook it!”_  
  
_”Maybe the minotaur died from a case_  
_Of laughing too hard from seeing your stupid face!”_ , she finished with an impressive rock and roll stage slide that could rival Jagged’s  
  
Max started backing away, _“Look, "Captain Crazy", but the flag ain't here!”_ , only to trip and fall on his back, _“You got some issue with me, it's pretty clear!”_  
  
_“You faced a monster on your very first day!”_ , she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and hoists him up, _“You lucky punk! Now, newbie, you're gonna pay!”_  
  
_“I'll put you in!”_

_”She'll put you in!”_

_”I'll put you in!”_

_”She'll put you in!”_

_“I'll put you in your place!” (”She'll put you in your place!”)_

_“I'll put you in!”_

_”She'll put you in!”_

_“I'll put you in!”_

_“She'll put you in!”_

Max was able to escape Alix’s grasp and ran off as she continued,  
_“I'll put you in your...”_ She thrust her fist into the air, _“PLACE!”_

After a moment of silence, the bell rang and the students made their way to class, engaging in conversations about homework and weekend plans as if all of that didn’t just happen. Alya remained frozen in place, her face showing nothing but complete and utter bewilderment, “W... They just...”, she stammered, “Huh?!”


	5. Sincerely Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc joins the class!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://artzychic27.tumblr.com/post/632800105373876224/um-hi-sorry-for-the-ask-but-fir-the-miraculous

Kim is scrolling through something on his phone. “Alright! Teacher’s out, let’s do some karaoke!” The class cheers. “Any requests?”

”Way Down Hadestown!” Nino yells out.

”No way, Lahiffe!” Chloé exclaims. “We’re doing the greatest song in the world, and that’s Candy Store!”

”Not on your life!” Alix shouts. “We’re doing Guns and Ships!”

Rose jumps on her desk, “I just wanna dance with you!”

The class, sans Alya and Adrien who hide under their desks, get into an argument about what song they should sing. And it gets a little physical until...

”Is everything alright?” a timid voice asked, causing everyone to cease their fighting and look to see Marc standing at the doorway and carrying his backpack.

Nathaniel smiles and untwists Max’s arm, “Hi, Rainbow.”

Marc smiled back, “Hi, Nath.”

Alix lets go of Kim’s shirt and waves, “Not that I’m not thrilled, but what are you doing here?”

”Well, Mme. Mendeleiev’s class was getting full, so they moved me here,” he explained

”Great!”, Marinette cheered as she released Chloé from a headlock, and approached their new classmate. “Marc, you’re a smart levelheaded person.” She wraps an arm around his shoulder. “Tell these uncultured people that we should be singing Revenge Party!”

Ivan crosses his arms, ”Oh, _we’re_ uncultured?!”

”Are you guys doing karaoke again?”, Marc asks once he sees that Mme. Bustier isn’t in the room. Everyone nods. “Alright... How about ‘Sincerely Me’?”

The room goes silent for a moment before they agree on the song. Adrien and Alya, relieved, come from under their desks.

Kim starts pulling up the song on his phone, “Alright, Sincerely Me it is!” He hands his phone over to Max, who connects the phone to the projector, and the logo for Dear Evan Hansen appeared on the whiteboard.

”Alright!” Alix cheered as she made her way to the front of the class with her school laptop. “Nath, Marc, get over here!”

The two boys look unsure for a moment, but shrug it off and join the pink-haired girl just as the melody plays and the lyrics appear on the whiteboard. Alix mimics typing on her laptop.

Marc sings, _“Dear Evan Hansen_  
 _We've been way too out of touch!_  
 _Things have been crazy!_  
 _And it sucks that we don't talk that much!_  
 _But I should tell you that I think of you each night!”_ , he sends Nathaniel a wink,  
 _”I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight!”_ , he makes a circular motion on his chest with his finger

Nathaniel blushes and gives Alix an unamused look, “Why would you write that?!”

“I'm just trying to tell the truth!” She cackled.

“This needs to be perfect these emails have to prove that we were actually friends!”, he takes the laptop and starts typing, “Just I'll do it.”

Marc continues, _“I've gotta tell you, life without you has been hard!”_

Alix snickers, “Hard?”

_“Has been bad!”_

”Bad?”

_“Has been rough!”_

Alix gives him a thumbs up, “Kinky!”

_“And I miss talking about life and other stuff!”_

Alix rolls her eyes, “Very specific-“

”Shut up!” Nathaniel continues typing.

_“I like my parents-“_

“Who says that?”

_“I love my parents but each day's another fight. If I stop smoking drugs, then everything might be alright.”_

Alix raises an eyebrow, “Smoking drugs?”

Nathaniel hands her the laptop, “Just fix it!”

Marc begins twitching and scratching himself, _“If I stop smoking crack!”_

”Crack?!”

His tone becomes more relaxed, _“If I stop smoking pot, then everything might be alright._  
 _I'll take your advice!_  
 _I'll try to be more nice!_  
 _I'll turn it around!_  
 _Wait and see!”_

To say that the rest of the class is astounded was an understatement. They couldn’t believe that the shyest boy in school was singing this

_“'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention!_   
_It's easy to change if you give it your attention!_   
_All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be!_   
_Sincerely, Me!”_

“Are we done yet?” Alix groaned as she begins closing the laptop, but Nathaniel opens it back up.

“Well, I can't just give them one email I want to show that I was, like, a good friend, you know?” He takes the laptop and begins typing.

“Oh my God!” Alix sighed.

_“Dear Connor Murphy, Yes, I also miss our talks!_   
_Stop doing drugs Just try to take deep breaths and go on walks!”_

Alix shook her head, “No.”

Nathaniel continued, _“I'm sending pictures of the most amazing trees!”_

”No!”

_”You'll be obsessed with all my forest expertise!”_

“Absolutely not!”

_“Dude, I'm proud of you, just keep pushing through!”_ , he hands Alix the laptop back and she resumes typing, _“You're turning around,_  
 _I can see!”_

_“Just wait and see!”_

_“'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention!_  
 _It's easy to change if you give it your attention!_  
 _All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be!”_ The two hold hands and look deeply into each other’s eyes, _“Sincerely, Me!”_ The melody stops.

Marc points to Marinette, _”My cousin’s hot!”_

Nathaniel glared at Alix who just shrugs, “What the hell?”

”My bad.” She goes back to typing, now grinning when the melody continues.

Marc wraps his arms around Nathaniel’s neck, _“Dear Evan Hansen, thanks for every note you send!”_

Nathaniel wraps his arms around Marc’s waist as the two press their chests together, _“Dear Connor Murphy, I'm just glad to be your friend!”_

Alix lets out a “Wooo!”

Nathaniel lifts Marc up and twirls him around, the two then lean their faces closer, _“Our friendship goes beyond,”_ closer... _“your average kind of bond!”_ , but then Nathaniel pulls away and sets Marc back down, his face is a deep shade of crimson

_“But not because we're gay!”_

_”No, not because we're gay!”_ Marc repeats, his cheeks the same shade of red.

_”We're close, but not that way!_  
 _The only man that I love,”_ Nathaniel puts air quotes around ‘love’, _“is my dad!”_

_”Well anyway!”_

_“You're getting better every day!”_

_”I'm getting better every day!”_

_“We're getting better every day!”_

Alix sets the laptop down and joins in, _“Hey hey hey hey!”_

_“'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention! It's easy to change if you give it your attention!_  
 _All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be! Sincerely!”_ , Alix goes back to typing

The two cup each other’s cheeks, _“Miss you dearly. Sincerely, Me! Sincerely, Me! Sincerely, Me! Sincerely, Me!”_ , at the last note, Nathaniel pulled Marc in by the front of his shirt and kissed him.

”Yeah! Get it, Nath!” Alix cheered.


	6. Ex-Wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://artzychic27.tumblr.com/post/632891606327066624/hi-i-love-your-stories-and-how-you-roast-lila-i

Chloe, Nathaniel, Alix, Juleka, Adrien, and Marinette stood at the front of the classroom, their heads were bowed, the 'SIX the Musical' logo was projected on the board, and everyone but Alya smiled with anticipation. Finally, the music began, Chloe spoke, her head rose

 _"Divorced."_ She formed a heart with her hands before splitting it in half

Then Nathaniel, _"Beheaded."_ , he slid his finger across his neck

Then Alix, _"Died."_ She drooped her head  
  
Juleka, _"Divorced."_ , she mimicked Chloe's actions  
  
Adrien, _"Beheaded."_ he mimicked Nathaniel  
  
Then finally, Marinette, _"Survived."_ , she raises her fist in the air  
  
Chloe continued, _"And tonight we are...!"_  
  
Everyone leaned in when the melody stopped... Then the six of them belted out, _"LIVE!"_

Chloe strutted forwards, _"Listen up, let me tell you a story!"_  
  
Nathaniel aligned himself with Chloe, _"A story that you think you've heard before!"_ He finished with a hair flip  
  
Alix made her way over, _"We know you know our names and our fame and our faces!"_

 _"Know all about the glories,"_ Juleka pointed to herself, _"And the disgraces."_ , she sent Nathaniel a look  
  
 _"I'm done 'cause all this time! I've been just one word in a stupid rhyme!"_ Adrien put his hand over his chest in an 'I'm hurt," fashion  
  
 _"So I picked up a pen and a microphone!"_ Marinette held her hand out to the audience  
  
 _"History's about to get overthrown!"_  
  
They mimic their actions from the beginning of the song, _"Divorced," "Beheaded," "Died," "Divorced," "Beheaded, "Survived."_

 _"But just for you tonight. We're divorced, beheaded LIVE!"_ They each did perfectly in-sync crouch poses, eliciting cheers from their classmates

They slowly rose back up, _"Welcome to the show, to the historemix! Switching up the flow, as we add the prefix! Everybody knows that we used to be six wives!"_ They raised their hands to the air, _"Raising up the roof till we hit the ceiling! Get ready for the truth,_ The ones wearing jackets wrapped them tighter around their frames, _"that we'll be revealing! Everybody knows that we used to be six wives...! but now we're ex-wives!"_

_"All you ever hear and read about!"_   
  
_"Is our ex and the way it ended!"_   
  
_"But a pair doesn't beat a royal flush!"_   
  
_"You're gonna find out how we got unfriended!"_   
  
_"Tonight we gonna do ourselves justice! 'Cause we're taking you to court!"_

_"Every Tudor Rose has its thorns! And you're gonna hear 'em live!... In consort."_  
  
They once again mimic their actions from the beginning, but a little faster, _"Divorced," "Beheaded," "Died," "Divorced," "Beheaded," "Survived!"_  
  
"But just for you tonight." They sent their classmates winks, _"We're divorced, beheaded, LIVE!"_

"Welcome to the show, to the historemix!  
Switching up the flow, as we add the prefix!  
Everybody knows that we used to be six wives!  
Dancing to the beat till the break of day. Once  
We're done, we'll start again like it's the Renaissance!  
Everybody knows that we used to be six wives!  
...but now we're ex-wives!"  
  
They whispered, _"Divorced."_  
  
Chloe made her way over to her desk, _"My name is Catherine Of Aragon, was married 24 years, I'm a paragon of royalty."_ She slid her delicate fingers under Sabrina's chin, making the red-haired girl blush, _"My loyalty is to the Vatican so if you try to dump me."_ She spoke in a more hushed voice, _"You won't try that again."_  
  
 _"Beheaded."_  
  
Nathaniel sauntered up the stairs, _"I'm that Boleyn girl, and I'm up next, see I broke England from the Church. Yeah, I'm that sexy!"_ , he stopped by his and Marc's desk, _"Why did I lose my head?"_ He took Marc's hand in his, _"Well, my sleeves may be green, but my lipstick's red!"_ then he kissed it  
  
 _"Died."_  
  
Alix crossed her arms, _"Jane Seymour, the only one he truly loved."_  
  
The others frowned, _"Rude."_  
  
 _"When my son was newly born, I died. But I'm not what I seem, or am I? Stick around and you'll Suddenly see more..."_  
  
 _"Divorced."_  
  
Juleka spoke in a very authentic German accent, _"Ich bin Anna of Cleves."_ She made her way up the stairs and stopped in the middle  
  
 _"Ja."_  
  
She moved her bangs to the side, pulled out her phone, and took a selfie, _"When he saw my portrait he was like..."_  
  
 _"Jaa."_  
  
Juleka smirked when she saw Rose looking down at her phone and blushing, _"But I didn't look as good as I did in my pic. Funny how we all discuss that but never Henry's little..."_  
  
Adrien quickly interrupted, _"Prick up your ears, I'm the Katherine who lost her head!"_  
  
 _"Beheaded."_  
  
 _"For my promiscuity outside of wed...! Lock up your husbands!"_ , He sent Alya a look and pointed to Nino, " _Lock up your sons!_ _K Howard is here, and the fun's begun!"_  
  
 _"Survived."_  
  
Marinette stood in the middle of the front of the room, head bowed and hair now loose. Everyone wondered when she took out her ribbons, _"Five down, I'm the final wife. I saw him to the end of his life."_ She slowly lifted up her head, and her demeanor radiated power and confidence, _"I'm the survivor, Catherine Parr! I bet you wanna know how I got this far! I said I bet you wanna know how we got this far!"_  
  
The others made their way over to her, _"Do you wanna know how we got this far? Then welcome to the show, to the historemix! Switching up the flow as we add the prefix! Everybody knows that we used to be six wives!"_ They raised their fists in the air, _"Get your hands up, get this party buzzing! You want a queen Bee? "Well, there's half a dozen! Everybody knows that we used to be six wives...! But now we're ex-wives!"_  
  
They finished the verse with a perfectly in-sync dance number, and all Alya could think was, 'Did they plan this?'. Once the dance break ended, they finished with a [group pose](https://www.dailyherald.com/storyimage/DA/20190524/ENTLIFE/190529245/EP/1/6/EP-190529245.jpg&updated=201905241614&MaxW=900&maxH=900&noborder&Q=80) and continued the song, _"One, two, three, four, five...! SIX!"_


	8. Dance With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know some people had requests, but I just had to write this! The movie is coming out on Netflix on the 11th! (I'm gonna be doing a couple of songs from the PROM)

Juleka and Rose stood at the front of the classroom. When the melody played from Nino's phone, Juleka and Rose held hands

Juleka took a deep breath and started singing, _"I don't want to start a riot, I don't want to blaze a trail, I don't want to be a symbol or cautionary tale."_ She places her free hand on Rose's waist and pulls her in close, _"I don't want to be a scapegoat for people to oppose. What I want is simple as far as wanting goes."_  
  
She continues, now cupping Rose's face in her hands, _"I just wanna dance with you. Let the whole world melt away and dance with you."_ Rose wraps her arms around Juleka's waist, the two look lovingly into each other's eyes, _"Who cares what other people say? And when we're through, no one can convince us we were wrong."_

They finish the verse together, _"All it takes is you and me. And a song."_  
  
Juleka twirls Rose and catches her with a dip as the blonde girl sings her part, _"I don't need a big production, streamers hanging in the air. I don't need to spend the night with confetti in my hair._ _I don't need a room of people,"_ She turns to glance at the rest of the class before turning her attention back to Juleka, _"that I don't really know. I_ _just want to hold you!"_

The two proceed to waltz around the room, their eyes never leaving each other's

 _"And never let you go!_  
 _I just wanna dance with you_  
 _Let the whole world melt away_  
 _And dance with you_  
 _Who cares what other people say?_  
 _And when we’re through."_  
  
Juleka kissed Rose's forehead, _"No one can convince us we were wrong..."_ The two girls lean into each other's embrace and sway to the music, _"All it takes is you and me, and a song."_

"Two people swaying slowly," Juleka suddenly picked up Rose by her waist and spins her around, _"Nothing more and nothing less._ _Why anybody fears that is anybody's guess."_ She sets Rose back down on the floor, takes her hand in hers' and kisses it, _"I just wanna dance with you, l_ _et the whole world melt away, a_ _nd dance with you._ _Who cares what other people say?_ _And when we're through n_ _o one can convince us we were wrong._ _All it takes is you and me..._ _And a song."_

When the song ended, Kim stood from his seat and yelled out, "I AM GONNA WATCH THE HELL OUT OF THAT MOVIE!"


	9. Candy Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place on the HBBIC/The Primaries universe! Go and read it
> 
> (Lyrics changed)

With grace and poise, Marinette approached Alya and asked, “Are we gonna have a problem?” The creole girl stepped back a bit, “You got a bone to pick? Everything was fine,  
why now are you pulling on my dick?!” Her classmates’ eyes widened at their former friend’s use of profanity, “I'd normally slap your face off,” Alya flinched as Marinette raised her hand, but relaxed when she started caressing her face,  
“And everyone here could watch.” She gestured to the students watching, “But I'm feeling nice, here's some advice!”

Together, she Chloé, and Nathaniel said, “Listen up, biotch!”

Mme. Bustier’s class tried to get away, but the students formed a circle around them and the Primaries, cheering and chanting, ‘Fight!’ over and over. Music suddenly started playing from someone’s phone

 _“I like!”_  
  
 _”Lookin' hot! Buying stuff you cannot!”_ Chloé taunted  
  
 _“I like!”_  
  
She continued, _“Drinkin' hard! Maxin' Dad's credit card!”_  
  
 _“I like!”_  
  
 _“Skippin' gym! Scaring her!”_ Nathaniel sneers at Alix, _“Screwing him!”_ He winks at Marc  
  
 _“I like!”_  
  
Marinette struck a pose, _“Killer clothes!”_  
  
 _“Kickin' losers in the nose!”_ They kicked their legs up high, nearly hitting their classmates’ faces  
  
Marinette approached Alya and circled around her like a predator that caught its prey, _“If you lack the balls, you can go play dolls Let your mommy fix you a snack!”_  
  
 _“Woah!_  
  
 _“Or just listen to me!_  
 _And there won’t be_  
 _Targets painted on your backs!”_ On the last word, she jabbed Nino’s back with her perfectly manicured nail  
  
 _“Woah! Woah! Woah!_  
 _Honey, whatchu waitin' for?_  
 _Welcome to my candy store_  
 _It's time for you to prove_  
 _You guys aren’t morons anymore_  
 _Then step into my candy store!”_  
  
 _“You’ll fall!”_  
  
Nathaniel kicked the back of Kim’s knees. He yelped as he fell to the ground, _“At our feet! Pay your dues!”_  
  
 _Chloé smirked, “You’ll be beat!”_  
  
 _“If you!”_  
  
Nathaniel scrolls through his phone, _“Stay with her!”_ He shows a photo of Alya and Lila on Alya’s Instagram  
  
Marinette rolled her eyes, _“She is such a liar.”_  
  
 _“That freak's!”_  
  
Chloé glared at them, _“Not your friend! I can tell in the end!”_  
  
 _“When you’re!”_  
  
 _“In her shot!”_  
  
 _“She’ll shoot and leave you to rot!”_  
  
Chloé jabbed at Adrien’s chest, “'Course _if you’re a sap_ _Fine! Go carry her crap!_ _Maybe help ‘til her “disease” is gone!”_  
  
 _“Woah!”_  
  
 _“Or forget that bitch!”_ Chloé sneered

Nathaniel does a judgemental scroll through Lila’s Instagram, _“Her life ain’t that rich!”_  
  
 _“Let's go kill a demon spawn!”_  
  
 _“Woah! Woah! Woah!_  
 _Honey, whatchu waitin' for?_  
 _Welcome to my candy store_  
 _You just gotta prove_  
 _You're not a dumbass anymore!_  
 _Then step into my candy store!”_  
  
 _“You can join the team!”_ Marinette sang sweetly  
  
 _“Or you can bitch and moan!”_  
  
 _“You can live the dream!”_  
  
 _“Or you can die alone!”_  
  
 _“You can fly with eagles!”_  
  
 _“Or if you prefer!”_  
  
 _“Keep on testing me!”_  
  
 _“And stay with her!”_  
  
Lila pushed past The Primaries, making the students stare at her in horror

“Guys! You won’t believe it! Clara Nightingale invited me to go on one of her tours! Isn’t that amazing?!” She exclaimed in that hideous voice

The class looked to see Marinette, Chloé, and Nathaniel glaring at them. Alya gave a nervous smile, “Wow, that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you.”

”Thank you so much, Alya! I’ll be sure to mention you-“ Marinette shoved her to the side, _“SHUT UP, LILA! Step into my candy stooooooo~!”_  
  
As she held that note, Chloé and Nathaniel continue the song, _“Time for you to prove, you're not a hardhead anymore!_  
  
 _“Then step into my candy store!!_  
 _It's my candy store_  
 _It's my candy!_  
 _It's my candy store_  
 _It's my candy!_  
 _It's my candy store_  
 _It's my candy stoooreee!”_

They finish with a pose, and the students sans Bustier’s class clap and cheer. Marinette walks over to her classmates, her intimidating glare sent chills down their backs

”Your month is almost up.”


	11. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested By: California  
> Next you should do one of these song Beautiful, Schuler Sisters, or Lost from the lightning thief.
> 
> Percy: Kim  
> Grover: Nino  
> Annabeth: Marinette

“GUYS!” Kim shouted, “We just exploded a bus!”  
  
Marinette nodded, “Yup.”  
  
He continued, “That was being attacked by demon triplet math teachers!”  
  
Another nod as if that sounded normal, “Oh yeah.”  
  
“Is the whole trip gonna be like this?”  
  
Marinette grinned, “I hope so...” The music began playing from a speaker hooked up to Juleka’s phone, _“Hades is sending his monsters after us! We're doing something right!”_  
  
Nino wrung his hand, _“All our food was in there. All our clothes were in there.”_ He gasps, _“ALL OUR FOOD WAS IN THERE!_  
  
Kim pats him on the shoulder, _“Sit tight.”_  
  
_“Okay.”_  
  
_“I made an itinerary for any adversary drawn from the quest of heroes past!”_ Marinette digs around in her pockets, _“It's right here in my pocket!”_  
  
Kim folds his arms, _“It's WHERE in your pocket?”_  
  
She gives a sheepish shrug of her shoulders, _“Oops, it got busted in the blast...”_  
  
_“What did it say?”_ He asked  
  
_“Take a bus to Los Angeles!”_  
  
_“We're not on the bus!”_  
  
Marinette rolled her eyes, _“I know.”_  
  
_“To Los Angeles!”_  
  
_“We blew up the bus!”_  
  
_“I KNOW!” She yelled_  
  
_“To Los Angeles.”_  
  
_“So what are we suppsoed to do?”_ Kim wondered  
  
_“Wait for another bus?”_ Marinette suggested unsuely  
  
Kim shakes her by her shoulders, _“What if we blow up that one too?!”_

The three childhood best friends huddle together  
  
_“We're lost in the woods,_  
_somewhere in New Jersey_  
_and we're never gonna make it to LA!_  
_We're lost-!”_  
  
Marinette wraps her arms around herself, _“And it's cold!”_  
  
Nino covers his head, _“And it won't stop raining!”_  
  
_“Let's just go!”_ Kim starts walking to the door, but Nino blocks his way  
  
_“No, not that way!”_  
  
_”No back up plans!”_  
  
_“No food!”_  
  
_“No phone!”_  
  
_“No adult supervision!_  
_We're lost in the woods_  
_and we'll never leave New Jersey_  
_and none of us are making_  
_that decision!”_  
  
Nino continues, _“It's not safe to stay_  
_out here in the open!_  
_When monsters are_  
_hoping to eat us alive!”_  
  
_“How do they know where we are_  
_when we dont even know?_  
_How are we gonna survive?_  
  
Marinette points to him, _“It's your smell!”_  
  
_“I don't smell!”_ Kim exclaimed, feigning offense  
  
_“Dude, like listen please,”_ Nino fans the air around him, _“Halfbloods to monsters smell like_  
_Mickey-D's!”_  
  
_“We smell?!”_  
  
_“Like tacos or takeout Vietnamese!”_ Kim paled  
  
_“So hopefully they just ate!”_  
  
“Fantastic, gang,” Kim said sarcastically, _“Well I don't wanna die in the Garden State!”_  
  
They huddled close to each other again, _“We're lost in the woods,_  
_somewhere in New Jersey_  
_and we're never gonna make it to LA!_  
_We're lost and it's dark-_  
_AND I THINK THAT SOMETHING'S MOVING!”_ Nino and Marinette jump into Kim’s arms, _“And I think it's coming this way!”_  
  
_“Is it a monster?”_ Marinette asked  
  
Nino gasps, “It's a squirrel!” He gets out of Kim’s hold and starts speaking in chitters with the squirrel in the song while Kim watches in confusion

“Dude, are you talking to a squirrel?”  
  
He turns to Kim, “Satyr powers! Be nice! The squirrel knows every corner of the woods  
Maybe he can help us!”  
  
“Really?” Kim smirked, “Cause I think that seems pretty nuts.”  
  
Nino gasped offendedly, “You hurt his feelings.  
Tell the squirrel you're sorry.”  
  
“I'm not saying sorry to the squirrel.”

“He's very sorry.” Marinette smacks his arm, “Tell the squirrel you're sorry Percy!”

“Okay okay! I am sorry.”

The squirrel from the song starts chittering. Nino nods, “Uh huh.”

”Whats he saying?” Kim asks

“He says he knows where we are!”

“WHERE ARE WE?!?”  
  
“He says... _We're lost in the woods somewhere in New Jersey, and we're never gonna make to LA!”_ Kim and Marinette groan, “THANKS BUDDY!”

Thunder sounds through the speaker, followed by the sound of heavy rain. “I think the gods are trying to tell me they hate me,” Kim deduces as he shoves his hands into his hoodie pockets  
  
Marinette nods in agreement, _“I'm getting that too.”_  
  
_“Hungry monsters on the ground.”_  
  
_“Angry gods are in the sky.”_  
  
_“No safe places to be found.”_  
  
_“Wanna hide!_  
_Wanna cry!”_  
  
_“Can't go back to any home!”_  
  
_“Camp is way to far away!”_

_“Can't protect my only friends!”_

_“No place to go no place to stay!_  
_We're lost in the world_  
_and the world is freaking awful_  
_and we're never gonna make it to LA!_  
_We're lost_  
_we're just kids_  
_we're alone_  
_this is impossible!_  
_Who put the fate of the world_  
_in the hands of_  
_three unprepared scared_  
_halfbloods it's crazy!”_  
  
Marinette grabs Kim by his shoulders, _“So pick a direction!”_

Nino holds onto his arm, _“It’s your quest!”_

_“A direction?!”_

_“We trust you!”_

_”A direction?!”_

_”A direction!”_

_”A DIRECTION!”_

_“Whatever you deciiii~”_  
_“Whatever I deciiii~”_

_”Whatever you decide!”_  
  
Kim points up ahead, _“THERE! I have a good feeling about there!”_  
  
Juleka stands from her seat, and in an eerie voice, she says, “Children come inside!”


	12. Cell Block Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested By: ArchangelBloodraven
> 
> A wonderful series. If you're still taking requests, Cell Block Tango from Chicago would be fun. It has an amusing little spoken word opener that would make for a spontaneous beginning among the girls that someone just starts and others rapidly pick up. (And it'd make the tech gang scramble to get Karaoke set up)

"Pop," Sabrina said out of nowhere, followed by Marinette saying, "Six," with a smirk. Adrien and Alya looked confused while everyone else knew where this was going.

"Squish," Juleka said.

Mylene shook her head, "Uh uh."

"Cicero," Alix, whispered.

Once Marc said, "Lipschitz," Max scrambled to pull out his phone. He rapidly typed something and music began playing. Kim stood from his seat and said, "And now, the six merry murderesses of the Cook County Jail  
In their rendition of 'The Cell Block Tango'!"

"... Lipschitz."

"Pop."

"Six."

"Squish."

"Uh uh."

"Cicero."

"Lipschitz."

"Pop!"

"Six!"

"Squish!"

"Uh uh!"

"Cicero!"

"Lipschitz!"

"Pop!"

"Six!"

"Squish!"

"Uh uh!"

"Cicero"

"Lipschitz!"

"Pop!"

"Six!"

"Squish!"

"Uh uh!"

"Cicero"

"Lipschitz!"

"He had it coming!" They stood, "He had it coming!" They pointed to their significant others/friends  
"He only had himself to blame!  
If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!"

"Pop!"

"Six!"

"Squish!"

"Uh uh!"

"Cicero"

"Lipschitz!"

Sabrina made her way to the front, looking meek, "You know how people have these little habits that get you down? Like...Bernie!" She points to Chloe, "Bernie liked to chew gum--no, not chew. Pop!" She clapped her hands together loudly to imitate a popping sound,  
"So, I came home this one day and I'm really irritated, looking for a little sympathy; and there's Bernie. Lying on the couch, drinking a beer, and chewing--No, not chewing, POPPING!" She clapped her hands again.  
"So, I said to him, I said," She looks to Chloe, "Bernie, you pop that gum one more time…" With a smirk, Chloe claps her hands, "...And he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots...Into his head!"  
  
"He had it coming, he had it coming  
He only had himself to blame!  
If you'd have been there. If you'd have heard it!  
I betcha you would have done the same!"

As the others sat back down, Marinette slowly made her way to the front, "I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago," When she passed by Adrien and Nino's desk, she slid her hand over the blonde's shoulder, making him shudder, "and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd mix him a drink, we'd have dinner..."

She glared at Adrien, "And then I found out, single he told me? Single my ass!" Alya flinched in her seat, "Not only was he married, oh no! he had six wives; one of those Mormons, you know?" She made her way to the boys' desk, reached into Adrien's bag, and pulled out a water bottle, "So that night, when he came home, I mixed him his drink as usual…" She hands him the water bottle, which he hesitantly took and began taking a few sips, only to choke when she said, "You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic!"  
  
"He had it coming, he had it coming  
He took a flower in its prime!  
And then he used it, and he abused it  
It was a murder, but not a crime!"  
  
Juleka stood from her seat, "Now, I'm standing in the kitchen, and I'm carving up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business, and in storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage!"  
"'You've been screwing the milkman!'" Rose mouthed her words, "He said. He was crazy, and he kept on screaming, "'You've been screwing the milkman!'" She pulls out a metal ruler, "And then he ran into my knife... He ran into my knife ten times."  
  
"If you'd have been there if you'd have seen it!  
I betcha you would have done the same!"  
  
Mylene stood from her desk and started speaking in a different language, "Mit keresek én itt?" She walks over to where Ivan's sitting," Azt mondják, a híres lakóm lefogta a férjem, én meg lecsaptam a fejét." She mimics stabbing motions towards Ivan's head, "De nem igaz. Én ártatlan vagyok. Nem tudom, miért mondja Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Próbáltam a rendőrségen megmagyarázni, de nem értették meg!"

"But did you do it?" Asks Juleka.

She shook her head, "Uh uh, not guilty!"

  
"He had it coming..."

"My sister, Veronica," Alix points to Kim, "and I had this double act. And my husband, Charlie," she points to Max, "used to travel around with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks in a row." She stands on top of her desk and starts performing the tricks she lists off, "One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles, backflips, flip flops, one right after the other!" She gets down and makes her way to Kim and Max's desk, "Well, this one night we were in Cicero, the three of us, sittin' up in a hotel room boozing and having a few laughs. And we ran out of ice, so I went out to get some..." She turns her back on the two, and they start kissing, "I come back, open the door…" She turns back around, "And there's Veronica and Charlie doing number seventeen… the spread eagle!...  
Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later when I was washing the blood off my hands, I even knew they were dead!"  
  
"They had it coming, they had it coming!  
They had it coming all along!  
I didn't do it, but if I'd done it!  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?"  
  
"They had it coming, they had it coming!  
They had it coming all along!  
(They took a flower in its prime)  
I didn't do it, but if I'd done it!  
(And then they used it, and they abused it)  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?  
(It was a murder but not a crime)"

Finally, it was Marc's turn, "I loved Alvin Lipschitz more than I can possibly say." He kisses Nathaniel's cheek, "He was a real artistic guy, sensitive, a painter. But he was troubled, he was always trying to “find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself, and along the way, he found…" He points to Rose, "Ruth," Alya, "Gladys," Chloe, "Rosemary," and Adrien, "and Irving... I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive..." He cups Nathaniel's face in his hands, "And I saw him dead!"

"The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!  
They had it coming, they had it coming!  
They had it coming all along!  
'Cause if they used us, and they abused us  
How could they tell us that we were wrong?!"  
  
"He had it coming, he had it coming  
He only had himself to blame!  
If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it!  
I betcha you would have done the same--"  
  
Sabrina points to Chloe, "You pop that gum one more time..."

Marinette glared at Adrien, "Single my ass!"

"Ten times!" Juleka exclaimed as she made stabbing motions with her ruler.

"Miért csukott Uncle Sam börtönbe!" Mylene said before slamming her head down on the desk

"Number seventeen, the spread eagle!" Alix yelled before doing the splits

"Artistic differences..."

"Pop!"

"Six!"

"Squish!"

"Uh uh!"

"Cicero"

"Lipschitz!"


	13. DOA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s hear Alya sing!
> 
> Requested by: Syrus  
> If ya art willing to take my request: DOA from the Lightning thief. If Ya want please make it so Alya is the main singer. I want her to join in on this action.

"Alright, dudes!" Nino yelled, getting his classmates' attention, "Now that the teacher is out, we'll be singing- Ivan, drumroll, please." Ivan got out two pencils and started drumming on his desk, "... DOA from The Lightning Thief!" The class erupted into cheers, "And I think our dear friend Alya Cesaire should sing Charon's part." At that, Alya covered her face with her hands while everyone cheered her on.

"Guys, no! I _cannot_ sing," she said, "Trust me, I sound awful."

"That's what Percy said in the musical," Nathaniel mentioned, "And he sounded great."

"See? Logic!" Rose exclaimed.

Marinette gave her friend the puppy eyes, "Please? For me?"

Alya shook her head, "Nope. You can't make me."

Marinette frowned, "Marc, Rose! Help me out here." At the mention of their names, Alya quickly gets up so she can leave, but Kim blocks the door. She turns around and sees Marinette, Rose, and Marc giving her puppy eyes, "Please?" They say in unison. Alya almost doesn't give in until she sees Nino using the same tactic. She groans, "Fine." Everyone cheers, "But if you guys go deaf, don't blame me. I warned you."

Mylene pulls out her phone and puts on the song. Max hooks her phone up to the projector, and the lyrics appear on the whiteboard for Alya to see. She takes a deep breath and starts singing.

"Seen plenty of people all over the years. From heroes to half-bloods with their pitiful tears," she slid her finger down her face, mimicking a tear. Her classmates stare at their friend with their jaws hung open. Alya sounded even better than they thought, "Thinking they could save a loved one, from below!" 

"Oh no, oh no! Oh no!"

She continued singing the lyrics on the screen, "They think they’ll pop down for a quick trip."

"But it don’t work like that!" Max exclaimed

"So kids, here’s a tip. You ain’t getting out." She wraps her arms around her frame, "We gotcha and we ain’t letting go!"

"Oh no! Oh no!"

"Down here you’re DOA!  
And you’re here to stay!  
Yeah, you're stuck forever!  
Never get away.  
No hope of survival,  
You're dead on arrival!"

"What do you think of my song?" She asked Marinette with a roll of her eyes.

Marinette smiled, "It’s great!"

"Was that James Brown?" Kim asked, pointing to Max.

"We have all the greats down here!" Alya counts off her fingers, "Mozart, Janice Joplin, Kirt Cobain, who do you want to listen to?"

"Ooh!" Nino raised his hand before asking, "Do you have any, Josh Groban?"

She chuckled, "We will... Eventually." She said seriously before continuing the song, "I ferry the souls of the newly deceased! I got a sweet ride, and it’s newly leased! And if the dead complain, I just turn up the stereo!" Mylene turns the volume up slightly

"Come sail away, come sail away."

"We get our kicks, cross the River Styx!" Sabrina sang

Ivan sang the next part, "It’s a permanent trip, so don’t try no tricks!"

"Gentlemen and ladies," Adrien added in a faux German accent, "it’s Hades who runs the show."

Alya giggled before pointing to Nathaniel, Marc, Rose, and Juleka, "Oh look, the Vienna Boys Choir. They crashed their bus on their way to sing for the Vatican!"

Kim looks horrified, "They’re kids!"

Alya waved her hand in dismissal, "They’re lucky. Their voices will never change now."

The four stood from their seats and sang, "Eins, zwei, drei Down here you’re DOA, and you're here to stay. Yeah, you’re stuck forever, never getting away. No hope of survival..."

"You're dead!" Alya exclaimed, "Who has two turntables, and three sick heads? Please give it up for DJ Cerberus!"

What really had the class staring at their friend with amazement was when Alya started dancing. It was a mix of ballet and break-dancing that had Nino loving his girlfriend even more than he already did.

"D... O... A!  
D... O... A!"

"Down here you’re DOA, and you’re here to stay! Yeah, you're stuck forever! Never getting away! No hope of survival, you're dead on arrival! Dead on arriiiiiiival!" Her classmates stared, impressed as she held that last note.

"Can’t get away, can’t get away. Can’t get away cause you’re DOA now." Alya belted out a note, "Can’t get away, can’t get away, Can’t get away cause you’re DOA now."

Alya points to Kim, "You ain’t never gonna save what matters!" She cups Nino's face in her hand, making him blush, "You ain’t gonna protect your friends!" She walks over to Marinette and wraps her arms around her neck, "You ain’t ever gonna be remembered!" She makes her way to the front, "This is where you’re story ends today!"

"DOA!"

"... Alright. Laugh it up," Alya said as she took a few breaths, "Go on."

"Babe," Nino finally said, "I didn't think it was possible, but I love you more."

Alya blushed, "Nino-"

"He's right!" Alix shouted, "Alya, that was amazing! You have an amazing voice! You gotta sing more!"

Chloe nodded, "I'll admit; I was impressed."

"It's settled!" Marinette cheered, "Alya's singing with us next time!"

Nathaniel raised his hand, "Well, not tomorrow, because some other students and I are singing 'Four Jews in a Room Bitching'."


	14. Four Jews In a Room Bitching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason: Jean Duparc
> 
> Marvin: Nathaniel
> 
> Mendel: Lamar
> 
> Whizzer: Simon
> 
> Mireille: Trina

When Alya got home after school yesterday, she was still so full of energy after singing for the first time in front of her class. She decided to listen to a few musical soundtracks so she’d know which songs they were singing. Right now, her favorites are Be More Chill, SIX, Sister Act, Superhero, and Eugenius. (She listened to the last one five times) Since the musical was about comics, she texted Nathaniel to see if he’s heard of it, and the two got into an long discussion about it until it was time for bed.

Alya walked into school the next day, looking around for the redhead. Oh, and there he was, standing with three other students on the back second-floor platform. The tall redhead with green eyes wearing a denim shirt is named Simon, then there’s Jean Duparc, and a Creole boy wearing a blue shirt with a floral patter named Lamar Benowitz. The four appear to be arguing as music plays from someone’s phone. This goes on for a while until they sing,

“Four Jews in a room bitching!  
Four Jews in a room plot a crime!” They sinisterly rub their hands together  
  
“I'm bitching,” they point to themselves, “He's bitching,” to the person next to them,  
“They're bitching,” to another person, “We're bitching!” themself and the person next to them.  
“Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch!  
Funny, funny, funny, funny!  
Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch  
All the time!”  
  
Nathaniel, Jean, Simon vocalize, “Oooo,” while Lamar sings, “Whadda they do for love?”

Nathaniel, Jean, and Simon lean away from him, “Oooo,”  
“Whadda they do for love?”  
  
“Four Jews in a room!”  
  
“Bitching!”  
  
“Bitching!”

“Bitching!”  
  
“Bitching!”  
  
“Four Jews in a room stoop!”  
  
“They stoop?” Asks Lamar  
  
They put their hands in a prayer position, “To pray!”

Jean raises his hand, “I'm Jewish!”  
  
Then Nathaniel, “I'm Jewish!”  
  
Lamar, “I'm Jewish!”  
  
Simon shyly raises his hand, “Half Jewish.”

“Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch  
Funny, funny, funny, funny  
Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch  
Night and day!”  
  
“Slavery!” Mireille sang as she ran through the courtyard, “Slavery!”  
  
“We crossed the desert!” They run down the stairs and stop in the middle. “Running for our lives! Fleeing from the Pharaoh! Who was up to no good!”  
  
“Now we’re at the Red Sea!  
Pharaoh is behind us!  
Wanting us extincted!”  
  
“What we need’s a miracle!” Jean cried out.  
  
“And then the Red Sea split before us!” They walked their way down the rest of the stairs. “No more tsouris!”

“We got our miracle!”  
  
“We got our miracle!”  
  
“We got our miracle!”  
  
“Four Jews itching for answers!” They gasp,   
“Four Jews bitching their whole life long!”  
  
Simon raised his hand, “I'm Whizzer!”  
  
Then Jean, “I'm Jason!”  
  
Lamar, “I'm Mendel.”  
  
And Nathaniel, “I'm Marvin!”  
  
“Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch!  
Funny, funny, funny, funny!  
Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch!  
Right or wrong!”  
  
Jean sang his part quickly, “In case of smoke, please call our mothers on the phone, and say their sons are all on fire!”  
  
Nathaniel and Simon point to a group of students, “We are manipulating people and we need to know our worst sides aren't ignored!”  
  
“The guilt invested will in time pay wisely,” Lamar sang.  
  
“We do not tippy toe,” sang Simon and Jean.  
  
“We charge ahead to show!”  
  
“We're good in bed!”  
  
“Excel in bed!”  
  
“We smell in bed!”  
  
“Where is the bed?”  
  
“I love the bed!”  
  
“Who has the bed?”  
  
“I want the bed!”  
  
“Who stole the bed?” Jean asked.  
  
Nathaniel repeated, “Who stole the bed?”  
  
Simon admitted shyly, “I lost it twice.”  
  
“The bed is mine!” Lamar exclaimed  
  
“The bed is nice!”  
  
“The bed is-  
Four Jews in a room bitching, whee!  
Four Jews talking like Jew-ish men!” They hold up their fists, like they’re about to fight.  
“I'm neurotic, he's neurotic!  
They're neurotic, we're neurotic!  
Bitch bitch bitch bitch!  
Funny funny funny funny!”  
  
Nathaniel raised his hand, “I'm nauseous!”  
  
Then Simon, “I'm nauseous!”  
  
Jean, “I'm simple.”  
  
Lamar just smiled, “I'm Jewish.”  
  
Mireille ran past them singing, “Slavery, slavery!”  
  
“Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch!  
Funny, funny, funny, funny!”  
  
“I'm Jewish -I'm neurotic -Bitch, bitch  
He's Jewish -He's neurotic -Bitch, bitch  
They're Jewish -They're neurotic -Funny, funny  
We're Jewish -We're neurotic -Funny, funny  
Bitch, bitch -Four Jews -I'm Jewish  
Bitch, bitch -In a room bitching -He's Jewish  
Funny, funny -Bitch, bitch -They're Jewish  
Funny, funny -Bitch, bitch -We're Jewish!”  
  
“Four Jews in a room bitching!”

“Bitch, bitch  
Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch!  
Now and then!  
Can't lose!  
Loose screws!  
Four,”  
  
Simon, “One!”  
  
Jean, “Two!”  
  
Nathaniel, “Three!”  
  
Lamar, “Four!”  
  
Mireille joined them and yelled, “Five!”  
  
“Five Jews!”

Marinette whispered to Alya while everyone clapped, “That had to practice this song like twenty times.”


	15. Gay or European

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the song Gay or European for Marc and Nathaniel?
> 
> Asked by cielfangirl1 on Tumblr

“There! Right There!” Marinette points to Nathaniel as soon as a song played from her phone, much to his confusion.  
“Look at that tan, that tinted skin!  
Look at the killer shape he's in!  
Look at that slightly stubly chin” Alix snorted, “Oh please he's gay, totally gay!”  
  
Max stood from his seat, “I'm not about to celebrate. Every trait could indicate the totally straight expotriate.” He gestures to Nathaniel, “This guy's not gay, I say not gay.”  
  
Everyone just stares at Nathaniel while he’s just innocently looking through his sketchbook and trying to ignore them

“That is the elephant in the room  
Well, is it relevant to assume  
that a man who wears perfume  
is automatically matically fay?”  
  
Adrien pointed to his hair, “But look at his coiffed and crispy locks.”  
  
“Look at his silk translucent socks!”  
  
“There's the eternal paradox!” Max whispered to Marinette, “Look what we're seeing.”  
  
“What are we seeing?” She asked.  
  
“Is he gay?”  
  
“Of course he's gay!”  
  
“Or European?”  
  
Everyone went silent, “... Ohhhhh.” They continued to stare at Nathaniel with narrowed eyes, “Gay or European? It's hard to guarantee. Is he gay or european?”  
  
Nino held his hands up when everyone looked to him, “Well, hey don't look at me!”  
  
Alix sang, “You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports!  
They play peculiar sports!”  
  
“In shiny shirts and tiny shorts  
Gay or foreign fella?  
The answer could take weeks!  
They will say things like "ciao bella"  
while they kiss you on both cheeks!”  
  
Marinette rolled her eyes, “Oh please!”  
  
“Gay or European?  
So many shades of gray!”  
  
“Depending on the time of day, the French go either way!” Nino kisses Adrien on the cheek, much to the blonde’s shock.  
  
“Is he gay or European? Or-“  
  
“Hold it! Right There!” Chloé points to Nathaniel smirking, now going along with it.  
“Look at that condescending smirk!” She cocks her hip to the side.  
“Seen it on every guy at work!  
That is a metro-hetro jerk!  
That guy's not gay, I say no way!”  
  
“That is the elephant in the room!  
Well is it relevant to presume  
that a hottie in that costume!”  
  
“Is automatically, radically!”  
  
“Ironically, cronically!”  
  
“Scurtinly, curtainly!”  
  
“Genetically, netically!”  
  
“Gay!  
Officially Gay!  
Officially Gay, Gay, Gay, Gay!”  
  
Everyone looked and saw that he was kissing Sabrina’s hand, “Dammit! Gay or European?”  
  
“So stylish and relaxed.”  
  
“Is he gay or European?”  
  
Max stroked his chin, “I think his chest is waxed.”

“But they bring their boys up different there, it's culturally diverse!” Alix pointed out. “It's not a fashion curse!”  
  
“If he wears a kilt or bears a purse!  
Gay or just exotic?  
I still can't crack the code!”  
  
“Yet his accent is hypnotic!” Rose points to his shoes, “But his shoes are pointy toed.”  
  
Everyone tilted their heads, “Huh.  
Gay or European? So many shades of gray!”  
  
“But if he turns out straight, I'm free at 8:00 on saturday!” Alya sang as she checked Nathaniel out.  
  
“Is he gay or European?  
Gay or european?  
Gay or Euro-“  
  
Adrien spoke, “Wait a minute!  
Give me a chance to crack this guy, I have an idea I'd like to try.”  
  
Max let him past, “The floor is yours.”  
  
Adrien tapped Nathaniel on the shoulder, prompting the artist to look up at him. “So Mr. Argitacos...  
This alleged affair with Ms. Windam  
has been going on for...?”  
  
“Two years,” he answered.  
  
“And your first name again is...?”  
  
“Nicos.”  
  
“And your boyfriend's name is...?”  
  
“Carlos.” Nathaniel quickly covered his mouth as everyone gasped, “I'm sorry! I misunderstand! You say boyfriend, I thought you say best friend! Carlos is my best friend...”

Just as Kim was about to sing the next part, they heard-  
  
“You bastard!”

Everyone turned to see Marc standing at the doorway. With a pout, Kim sat back down.

”You lying bastard!  
That's it!  
I no cover for you, no more!”  
  
He drops his messenger bag onto the floor, “People!  
I have a big announcement!  
He points to Nathaniel, “This man is gay AND European!”

”Whoa!”

“And neither is disgrace!  
You've got to stop your being  
a completely closet case!  
It's me, not her he's seein'!  
No matter what he say!  
I swear he never ever ever swing the other way!  
You are so gay!  
You big parfait!  
You flaming boy in cabaret!”  
  
Nathaniel folded his arms, “I'm straight!”  
  
“You were not yesterday,” Marc smirked, making Nathaniel blush. “So if I may, I'm proud to say! He's gay!”  
  
“And European!”  
  
“He's gay!”  
  
“And European!”  
  
“He's gay!”  
  
“And European and Gay!”  
  
“Fine okay, I'm gay!” Nathaniel exclaimed.  
  
“Hooray!”

”... And for the record, I’m Bi,” Nathaniel stated.


	16. Turn it Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I’m morally obligated to draw the boys in sequined pink vests right now

Alya was all for crazy schemes, but Marinette was starting to scare her. She had this look on her face that just screamed, 'I did something crazy and it affects you all.' Just what was this girl planning? And why were the guys wearing hoodies and jackets? Every time she asked what was going on, the guys would just snicker and walk away, and girls didn't know what was going on either. Except for Marinette. The answer finally came during lunch, when a song blasted from Jean's phone as Marc stood on top of a table and started singing.

"I got a feeling  
That you could be feeling  
A whole lot better than you feel today!  
You say you got a problem,  
Well that's no problem  
It's super easy not to feel that way!" Kim and Ivan helped him off the table, and he approached Adrien.  
  
"When you start to get confused  
Because of thoughts in your head," he taps the side of Adrien's head.  
Don't feel those feelings!"  
He wraps his arms around his frame, "Hold them in instead..."  
  
"Turn it off! Like a light switch!  
Just go click!  
It's a cool little Mormon trick!  
We do it all the time!  
When you're feeling certain feelings  
That just don't seem right!  
Treat those pesky feelings  
Like a reading light!"  
  
Nino joins in, "And turn 'em off!  
Like a light switch, _just go bap!_ " He taps the side of Adrien's head.  
Really, what's so hard about that?  
Turn it off!"

"Turn it off!" All of the boys exclaimed.  
  
Ivan sang, “When I was young my dad  
Would treat my mom real bad.  
Every time the Utah Jazz" he does jazz hands, making Mylene laugh, "would lose!  
He'd start a-drinking,  
And I'd start a-thinking,” his tone becomes more somber, “How am I gonna keep my mom from getting abused?...  
I'd see her all scared and my soul was dying.  
My dad would say to me,” he wagged his finger, “‘Now, don't you dare start crying’...” His tone became upbeat again, “Turn it off!”  
  
“Like a light switch!  
Just go flick!  
It's our nifty little Mormon trick!"

"Turn it off!" Kim yelled.

"Turn! It! Off!”  
  
“My sister was a dancer,” Max sang as he did a short tap routine, “but she got cancer!  
The doctor said she still had two months more!  
I thought she had time, so I got in line!” He fished his phone out of his pocket and held it up in the air.  
  
The boys admired it and sang, “For the new iPhone at the Apple Store!”  
  
“She lay there dying with my father and mother... Her very last words were,” he reached his hand out, “‘Where is my brother?...’”  
  
“Turn it off!”

“Yeah!” Max cheered.

“Bid those sad feelings adieu!”  
  
“The fear I might get cancer too.” The guys, sans, Marc, Max, and Adrien started laughing until Marc gestured for them to stop. It’s awkward silence until Marc sang the next part.  
  
“When I was in fifth grade,  
I had a friend, Steve Blade!” He held Nathaniel’s hand.

_“Ooh, Steve Blade...”_

“He and I were close as two friends could be!"

_“We could be close...”_

_“One thing led to another_  
And _soon_ I would discover!”

“ _Wow!”_

Nathaniel spun him around and brought him down with a dip, “I was having really strange _feelings for Steve..._ I thought about us, on a deserted island...

“ _We're all alone...”_

“We'd swim naked in the sea...” The two slowly leaned in... “And then he'd try and...  
WOAH!” They immediately pushed each other away. “Turn it off! Like a light switch!  
There it's gone!”

Jean gave him a pat on the back, “Good for you!”

“My hetero side just won!"

"HA!" Alix laughed.

"I'm all better now!  
Boys should be with girls  
That's heavenly father's plan!  
So if you ever feel you'd rather be with a man!  
Turn it off!”  
  
Adrien spoke, “Well, Elder McKinley, I think it's okay that you're having gay thoughts, just so long as you never act upon them.”  
  
Marc gave him an, ‘are you serious?’ look.  
“No, 'cause then you're   
just keeping it down, “like a dimmer switch.  
On low.”

_“On low,” the boys echoed._

“Thinking nobody needs to know!”

 _“Uh oh.”_  
  
“But that's not true!” Adrien exclaimed before being pushed to the side by Marc.  
  
“Being gay is bad, but lying is worse!  
So just realize you have a curable curse!  
And turn it off!” Max ran to the light switch and flipped it off, much to the girls’ confusion

“Turn it off!  
Turn it off!  
Turn it off!”

When the lights came back on, the tables were pushed to the far end of the cafeteria, answering the girls' questions on why they were moving. And the boys’ jackets and hoodies were gone and replaced by sparkling, sequined pink vests with gold trim. As they performed a well-choreographed tap routine, Alya turned to Marinette and asked, "Did you know about this?"

Marinette shrugged, "You mean, did I make a couple of sequined vests for the boys to wear while Jean and Marc taught them the tap routine for 'Turn it Off'?... Why do you ask?"

Once the instrumental ended, the boys posed. “Turn it off!”  
  
Marc turned to Adrien and asked, “Now, how do you feel?”  
  
“The same,” he shrugged.

They all groan.

Marc pats Adrien’s head, “Then you've only got yourself to blame.  
You didn't pretend hard enough.  
Imagine that your brain is made of tiny boxes!" He makes a square shape with his fingers  
"And find the box that's gay and [**CRUSH IT!**](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f0/a2/e7/f0a2e750ac3fab06a9ef5a8638a41971.gif)” Adrien flinched at the usually quiet boy's outburst. “ _Okay_?”  
  
Adrien furrowed his brow in confusion for a minute before a look of shocked formed, “No, no! I'm not having gay thoughts!”  
  
Simon pumped his fist in the air, “Alright! It worked!”

“Yay!  
Turn it off, turn it off!"   
"Turn it off, turn it off!  
Turn it off, turn it off!"  
Like a light switch just go click! (Click click!)  
What a cool little Mormon trick! (Trick trick!)  
We do it all the time!”  
  
Marc took over the song, “When you're feeling certain feelings that just don't seem right!"  
(Don't seem right)  
“Treat those pesky feelings like a reading light!” (A reading light)  
“Turn it OFF!”

“Like a light switch on a cord!” They point to Adrien, “Now he isn't gay anymore!”  
  
“Turn it, turn it, turn it, turn it  
Turn it, turn it, turn it, turn it  
Turn it!”  
  
“Turn it off!” They finish with a [pose](https://mymummysaysimamiracle.files.wordpress.com/2018/04/91298957c8ae819b496829fc2a16cb20.gif?w=750) and the girls clap and cheer.

"Yes, yes, thank you!" Jean preened. "Marc and I taught them the dance, it was torture, I'm not doing that again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next! A certain song by a badass woman who wears crazy/fashionable clothes sung by a certain group of art kids requested by a certain someone...
> 
> ... Born This Way by Lady Gaga sung by the art club requested by andromeda612.


	17. Born This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to Andromeda612! Thank you, I now love this song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story takes place in June, because... Obviously

It was the first week of June, pride month, the most wonderful time of the year for Francoise DuPont students. ('Cause no one there is straight) A pride party, demanded by Chloe, would be taking place on the weekend at school in the courtyard and many people would be attending. Everyone would wear pride-themed clothing, there would be rainbow-colored desserts with pride flag toppers, rainbow decorations everywhere, performances by students, and Marinette and the fashion club were commissioned by students and teachers to make pride-themed jewelry, clothes, and costumes based on LGBT characters.

Right now it was the weekend, just a few minutes before the party, and Marinette was in her room admiring her outfit. A dress that faded from pink to yellow to blue with sequined rainbow flats and demi-girl flag jewelry. As she admired her work, a pair of hands covered her eyes. Marinette smirked, "Alix?"

"You guessed it!" The shorter girl exclaimed before uncovering Marinette's eyes. The Eurasian turned around and saw that it was not only Alix in her room. With the skater who was wearing an aromantic-flag print shirt with asexual-print shorts and black combat boots were Rose and Juleka, both wearing bisexual and lesbian-flag print tuxedos respectively, only Rose had a transgender flag pin on the collar; Nathaniel, who was dressed like Rich Goranski from Be More Chill and wearing the Bisexual flag as a cape; and Marc, dressed as Michael Mell from Be More Chill and wearing the gay flag as a cape.

Alix circled around Marinette and admired their outfit, "Mari, I will say this once again. You are a sewing badass."

Marinette giggled, "Thanks, Alix! Loving the AroAce pride!" they commended.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I know. I look amazing. Now show some love for our favorite power couple!" She gestures over to Rose and Juleka.

"Marinette!" Rose engulfs them in a hug. "Thank you for making these! I owe you my life!"

Juleka giggled and pulled her girlfriend off of the bluenette. "We already paid her, Rose."

Nathaniel cleared his throat, drawing their attention to him and Marc. "Is no one going to comment on our amazing Expensive Headphones cosplay?!" Marc chuckles and pats his boyfriend on the shoulder. "I spent hours painting this on!" He gestures to the painting of an eyeball with a skull mouth on his blue tank top.

Marinette rolled her eyes with a smirk, "You guys look amazing."

"Thank you," Nathaniel said.

"Now let's go!" Rose exclaimed as she pulled Juleka to the door with Nathaniel eagerly following behind.

"Bisexuals gets weirdly excited about pride events," Marinette remarked, making Alix and Marc nod. (That is a fact. We do get excited about pride events.)

__

They arrived at DuPont, and every student, teacher, and guest were already there dressed in pride-themed clothing and jewelry. Clearly, there wasn't a dress code, because students were wearing shorts that wouldn't last them five seconds on school property without being called to the office. Some were dressed in drag, canon LGBT characters, or just wearing their flags as capes.

"Guys!" Adrien squealed as he ran over to the art club students without tripping while wearing what had to be six-inch heels. He wore an off-the-shoulder polysexual sweater with black jeans and bigender wristbands.

"Psst," Alix whispered to Nathaniel. "Look at Mari." She points to Marinette, whose whole face has gone red at the sight of the blonde.

"Oh my gosh, Marinette!" He exclaimed. "You look so beautiful!"

"I-I uh... You- uh-" Juleka slaps the back of their head. "YOU TOO!" Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, Adrien pulled her in for a hug. When he pulled away, Marinette's jaw was hung open, and her face was a bright crimson red.

"Oh! I see Nino and Alya!" He points to the couple walking in and marveling at the decorations. Nino had on a transgender-flag hoodie with pink jeans and blue sneakers, and Alya had on a nonbinary-flag dress with purple fishnet stockings and black leather boots. "I'll be right back!" She ran over to the couple while Nathaniel watched with confusion.

"How is she running in those?" He wondered.

"Model powers," Alix said as she waved her hand in front of Marinette's, who was still in shock, face. "Mari? You aren't gonna do this when we perform, right?" When they didn't answer, Alix pinched them, making Marinette let out a yelp and glare at the pinkette. "You're welcome."

"Ugh," Juleka pulled her hair over her eyes. "Why do we have to perform?"

"'Cause we started the school's GSA," Marc pointed out.

"We were voted best singers," Marinette added.

"I volunteered us," Alix said. "Now, let's go get some rainbow food!"

The students spent their time lip-synching to songs playing from the speakers, putting on drag shows (Kim won), playing games like Just Dance and pin the wig on the drag queen, and reenacting famous LGBT scenes. Aurore and Mireille's Catra and Adora kiss scene left many people in tears. The party lasted all the way to nighttime, and it was almost time for the students to leave, but before anyone did, M. Haberkorn made an announcement. from the second level of the school.

"And now guys, gals, and non-binary pals, the moment you've been waiting for. The founders of DuPont's first GSA will be performing Born This Way!" This elicited an eruption of cheers from the students and a few teachers.

"I know them!" Alya shouted over the cheers.

The music began playing over the speakers. Juleka's voice was heard first, _"It doesn't matter if you love him. Or capital H-I-M. Just put your paws up. 'Cause you were born this way baby."_

A red spotlight shone on Marinette, standing at the top of the stairs. Five more lights, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple shone on Nathaniel, Marc, Alix, Rose, and Juleka respectively.   
_"My mama told me when I was young, 'We are all born superstars.'_  
 _She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on."_ She blows a kiss towards the crowd.  
 _"In the glass of her boudoir!_  
 _'There's nothing wrong with loving who you are.'_  
 _She said, 'Cause He made you perfect, babe!_  
 _So hold your head up, girl, and you'll go far!_  
 _Listen to me when I say!'"_

Nathaniel sauntered down the stairs,  
 _"I'm beautiful in my way!_  
 _'Cause God makes no mistakes!_  
 _I'm on the right track, baby,_  
 _I was born this way!_  
 _Don't hide yourself in regret_  
 _Just love yourself, and you're set!_  
 _I'm on the right track, baby!_  
 _I was born this way!"_

"Ooh, there ain't no other way!" Alix sang as she slid down the railing  
"Baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way!  
Ooh, there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Right track, baby, I was born this way!"

Rose and Juleka sing the next part together as they walked down the stairs hand-in-hand,  
"Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be (don't be, don't be)"

"Give yourself prudence and love your friends!" Marc twirled Marinette before making his way down the stairs to Nathaniel.  
"Subway kid, rejoice your truth!  
In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth!  
A different lover is not a sin!" He kisses Nathaniel on the cheek.  
"Believe capital H-I-M, hey, hey, hey!  
I love my life, I love this record, and  
Mi Amore vole fe, yah!"

Alix pulled Chloe in for a dance, much to the blonde pansexual girl's shock.  
"I'm beautiful in my way!  
'Cause God makes no mistakes!  
I'm on the right track, baby!" She twirls her around and brings her in for a dip.  
"I was born this way!  
Don't hide yourself in regret!  
Just love yourself, and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby,  
I was born this way!"

"Ooh, there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way (born this way)  
Ooh, there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way!"

Rose flicks one of the curls on Kim's wig,  
"Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen!"

Juleka makes her way towards the crowd of students in drag and vogues with them.  
"You're black, white, beige, Chola descent  
You're Lebanese, you're Orient!  
Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased!  
Rejoice and love yourself today!"  
'Cause, baby, you were born this way!"  
When she does a flawless death drop, it sends the queens into a frenzy.

Marinette walks over to Sabrina,  
"No matter gay, straight, or bi!" The lesbian ginger's face flushed pink when she kissed her cheek.  
"Lesbian, transgender life!  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born to survive!" She twirled Lila, making her transgender skirt flutter.  
No matter black, white, or beige  
Chola or orient made!" She blows Kagami a kiss, only for the lesbian to hide her face in her hoodie.  
"I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born to be brave!"

Nathaniel wraps his flag around Marc and pulls him towards the middle of the courtyard,  
"I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes!  
I'm on the right track, baby," he wraps his arms around his waist and lifts him up effortlessly before spinning (In a Ruby/Sapphire fashion)  
"I was born this way!  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself, and you're set!" Once he sets Marc down, he kisses his cheek.  
"I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way, yeah!"

"Ooh, there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way (born this way)  
Ooh, there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way!"

"I was born this way, hey  
I was born this way, hey  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way, hey  
I was born this way, hey  
I was born this way, hey  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way, hey!"

Everyone gave a round of applause and started tossing rainbow beads once they finished the song with a [group pose](https://www.sixthemusical.com/img/girls-new.png) in the middle of the courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now. For more important matters...... Who wants Revenge Party sung by the Primaries and their blonde Snitch?!


End file.
